dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Identity Crisis/Transcript
Fade into Fenton Works. An image of the Fenton Ghost Catcher standing ominously inside the lab. Shifting to the right, Danny sits at his computer with Sam and Tucker on either side of him. On the screen, a picture of Ember McLain's head as well as her full body, labeled with her name appears. Sam (off screen): Ember? Danny (now on screen, with Sam and Tucker at either side): Ghost Zone. (Danny clicks an "X" on Ember's file and it falls into a spinning portal icon labeled "G. Zone".) An identical file appears for Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. Tucker (off screen): Skulker? Danny (clicking X): Ghost Zone. (The spinning portal icon is shown up close again for a moment.) View shifts to behind the computer. Sam: Box Ghost? (All three): Who cares? The Box Ghost's head and hand pop out of the open Fenton Portal. Box Ghost: Hey! I have feelings too, you know! (Portal closes) Danny (typing on keyboard): All enemies captured, and accounted for (close up of Danny's face), which means, as promised (Danny puts his arms out at full extension to his side as Sam and Tucker smile at him), the 100% ghost-free (showing a table full of pizza, soda, and other various snacks) weekend o'fun starts now. (He presses the "Enter" key). An image comes up on his computer showing a red bar maxing out and a anthromorphic hard drive clutching its stomach. Danny (confused): Hard drive full? Well, hang on, I'll just delete some old--''(he clicks on a folder labeled "Personal" with his Danny Phantom D-P logo hybrid as the cover, and out comes a picture of Paulina in a seductive pose)'' Sam (crossing her arms, frowning): Niiice. Tucker (puts up his right hand, which is holding his PDA): I am so downloading that! (A red beam shoots from Tucker's PDA to the bottom of Danny's monitor, and a "Downloading..." bar comes up, loading to 100% and showing "Wireless Download Complete" before the picture appears on Tucker's PDA). The view shifts back to behind the computer. Danny (clearly embarrassed, looking at Sam): Uh, haha, how'd that get there? ('On the screen, Danny moves the cursor towards a purple skull icon.) ''Oh, hey, look, uh, here's something I can delete--''(Tucker looks up from his PDA worriedly)--this old version of Doomed. (He places the Doomed game over the trash bin) Tucker: Danny, wait! That's the video game where you trapped-- Too late. The trash can begins to flash green and expand in the middle with green cracks coming down the edges. It breaks and out comes Nicolai Technus, ghost master of technology. He initially appears green with a motherboard-like skin, before the screen flashes and his full form appears on the screen against a totally green background. Nicolai Technus (laughing): I, Technus, am free at last! (Danny, Tucker, and Sam all stare horrified at the computer screen as Technus slams into the left side of the monitor, then the right, before flying straight towards the front and hitting the screen). Well, freeish. But, even from the confines of this computer, (the monitor, keyboard, mouse and webcam all begin to hover and glow green), I, Technus, will rule once more! But first--''(he presses a palette logo at the bottom of the screen, which pulls up the picture of Paulina and a painting program on the left side. Laughing, Technus grabs a black paintbrush and paints a mustache and glasses on Paulina.)'' Danny (pointing at the computer): Hey, do you know how many digital collectibles I had to trade for that? The CPU then flies out from under the desk towards Danny. Danny then quickly goes ghost to get on the defensive, but is knocked backwards across the lab after getting nailed. The disk drive of the computer then opens and shoots out wires, which wrap themselves around Tucker and Sam. Tucker's PDA flies out his hands and lands on the desk underneath Technus, who continues to laugh maniacally.. On the screen comes "Wireless Synchronization On". Getting an idea, Danny grabs the Fenton Ghost Catcher and flies over to the computer. Swatting the monitor with the ghost-expulsion device, Technus is forced out of the computer and lands several feet away in the air. He charges up his ecto-rays and blasts the webcam, which begins to shoot a red ray across the floor, moving closer to Danny's tied up best friends. Danny looks worried. Technus: Too bad you can't expunge me and save your friends at the same time, eh? Danny: Then I'll just have to be in two places (He begins to contort his face as he prepares for the attempted duplication) - at once! Suddenly, Danny's torso stretches horizontally and a second head appears. Suddenly the second head sprouts a smaller head out of its scalp, which then sprouts a fourth head off its tongue. Tucker and Sam gasp, before Danny's body begins to spout grotesquely mutilated versions of himself that includes eyeballs on feet, arms growing from his mouth, heads growing on his fingers and mouths where his eyes should be. Sam: Oh, for the love of Pete, here! (She jumps just as the laser passes them, which pulls on the cords binding them and pulls the computer out of the wall socket. The computer and everything else shuts down, falling onto the floor. Technus looks worried before turning into green ectoplasm and phasing into Tucker's PDA on the desk. A download bar runs through and says "Evil Download Complete".) Sam (pulling the last off the cords off of herself and Tucker): Weekend o'fun starting yet? (Danny's hilariously failed attempt at duplication ends as he snaps back into himself - still in his ghost form). Danny: Phew. It's starting now. Technus (on Tucker's screen): Indeed it is! But first--''(He still holds the same paintbrush from earlier, and the same picture of Paulina. You can probably guess what happens next, as he paints the same mustache and glasses.)'' Technus laughs maniacally again and the screen goes noisy before the scene fades out into the opening theme. '--OPENING THEME--' A close-up of an arm with a purple watch featuring a black skull at 12, a black spider at 3, a black cat at 6, and a black bat at 9. The watch is revealed to be Sam's, who appears to be annoyed, judging by her expression. Sam is standing next to the stairs outside Fenton Works with Danny sitting on the steps. Tucker pulls up on his electric scooter. Tucker: Sorry I'm late. My PDA's (Tucker reaches down to grab his PDA) acting wonky. Sam (confused, her eyebrows raise): Wonky? Danny walks up to Tucker. Danny: Maybe you should just junk this thing and get a new one. Technus's face flashes on the screen, laughing maniacally. A green volt shoots out of it and shocks Danny. Danny: Ow! (Looking at Tucker) It was just a suggestion! Technus laughs on the screen again before disappearing in video noise. Tucker: Looks like we're gonna miss the movie. (He looks disappointed) Sam: Unless we find some way to ignore all speed limits, red lights and certain laws of physics. Danny: (frowning for a second, he smiles relievedly.) Cut to a shot of a street in Amity Park, with several buildings on the right side but no other activity at the moment. That ends quickly when two screaming civilians, a woman and a teenage boy, come running over the other side. Moments later the Fenton RV with a beeping red light and siren comes flying over, catching air and landing before quickly changing direction. The RV dodges cars on both sides of the road, nearly going on its side multiple times. On the inside. We see Danny, Sam and Tucker worried